<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Война только завтра by taka_bv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539318">Война только завтра</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv'>taka_bv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakumatsu - Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin, 幕末 | Bakumatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakumatsu, Bakumatsu, Drama, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На Кацуру было совершено нападение</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsura Kogorou | Kido Takayoshi/Takasugi Shinsaku</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Война только завтра</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для WTF Katsura 2020<br/>По заявке "Кацура/Такасуги по ОВА «Бродяги Кеншина». Их линия там второстепенная, но они прямо такие... друзья против всего мира. Красавец Кацура и железный, уже умирающий Такасуги."<br/>Бета: Асами Ран</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ружья впечатляли. Или то, как с ними обращались вчерашние крестьяне. Кацура не мог сказать точно. Он смотрел на размеренные движения солдат, отрабатывающих элементы: вверх плечи, шаг вперёд, припасть на колено. Это совсем не походило на тренировку в додзё, не походило ни на что из виденного ранее. Простые и грубые движения сливались в грацию смертельного броска. Кацуру впечатляла эта лихорадочная увлечённость с обеих сторон: солдаты отдавали все силы на тренировках, а Такасуги проводил всё свободное время либо с ними, либо с офицерами. Мир для этих людей существовал в отдалении.</p><p>— Нравится?<br/>
— Эй! — Отдёргивая руку от рукояти катаны, Кацура резко развернулся. — Прекрати подкрадываться, терпеть этого не могу.<br/>
— А? — Такасуги потёр лоб. — Я здесь и стоял.<br/>
— Да. Прошу меня простить, задумался. — Кацура отвёл взгляд, признавая всю нелепость ситуации.</p><p>Он коснулся пальцами бока, зажившая рана ещё саднила, но уже не мешала. От душевной раны так просто избавиться не удалось. Кацура видел, что после покушения стал слишком нервным, дёрганым. Видел и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он всякий раз обращался в прошлое, когда сэнсэй говорил о горячем сердце и холодном разуме. Когда Такасуги и Кусака задирали его за излишне пылкий нрав. Когда, стоя на коленях у бездыханного тела, он вытирал грязным рукавом слёзы. Обращался — и не видел в нём ответа, не видел успокоения. Неужели тупой вакидзаши наёмного убийцы, собственная кровь на руках и боль, приходящая по ночам, — то, что перевесит все потери его жизни: приёмную семью, отца, учителя, товарищей? Отчего же именно сейчас трещина его души так обнажилась? Война медленно расползалась большими кругами на застоялом болоте двухсотлетнего покоя. Она ещё не началась, но уже забирала первые жертвы, одной из которых чуть не стал он сам. Но в этом ли дело?</p><p>— С мальчишкой поговоришь завтра, — прервал его мысли Такасуги, — Единственное, я не считаю твой выбор верным.<br/>
— Ты веришь в сказки о Хитэн Мицуруги?<br/>
— Завтра будет дождь, пойдём.</p><p>***</p><p>— Что там у тебя? — Такасуги наклонился над ним, подцепляя пальцами отворот косодэ. — Покажи.</p><p>Кацура не успел написать о нападении. Или забыл, хотел забыть, хотел скрыть, а потом так глупо обнажил свою слабость. Огрубелые от игры на сямисене кончики пальцев легли на грудь. От движения становилось душно и одновременно холодно. Не будь Такасуги так молод… Кацура невесело усмехнулся: как это ему в голову пришло продолжить тень нависающего над ним человека до мысли о сюдо? Мужские цвета — древний путь, Кацуре, никогда по правде не являющемуся самураем, непонятный, отчего — особенно интересный.</p><p>Яркая белая ткань в руках человека, никогда не бывшего и близко знакомым с лекарским делом. Они сейчас не на своих местах: значит ли это, что вывернутая наизнанку дорога каждого из них изменилась под волнами той самой, собирающей плоды человеческих жизней, ненаступившей войны? Значит ли, что руки, уверенно ощупывающие рану, не ошибутся? У Кацуры нет ответа на свои вопросы и сомнения, у Такасуги они тоже вряд ли будут, но если перевёрнутые роли судьбы каждого из них вышли к общей дороге, почему не попробовать?</p><p>И Кацура говорит. Говорит много, прерывисто. Сбивается и начинает заново, отвлекается, чтобы подсказать, как правильно завязать первый узел. Замолкает, чтобы позволить желанию прикоснуться губами к чужому запястью взять верх. Начинает заново. Тонет и стонет, душа его бьётся о клетку страха, трепещет на краях свежего бинта.</p><p>Такасуги слушал внимательно, как делал это всё время, сколько Кацура его помнил. Укладывал слой ткани за слоем также сосредоточенно, как сосредоточенно выполнял любую работу, которую считал важной. В его силуэте на фоне тусклого светильника хрупкость граничила с неестественностью, остриженный Такасуги не был тем, с кем Кацура встречался последний раз, и открываться этому новому человеку было особенно откровенно. Яркая игра без права на ошибку.</p><p>— Страх, — сказал Такасуги, когда кристаллы тишины перестали звенеть в ушах. — Твой личный страх.<br/>
Голос-проповедь, голос-наставление тонко вскрыл кожу.<br/>
— Это так больно, Когоро, бояться за свою жизнь. Жить в ценности всего на свете, кроме, конечно, ценности себя.<br/>
— Я боюсь за себя? — Кацура чувствовал лёгкие успокаивающие прикосновения на щеках и шее. — За свою жизнь.<br/>
— Кто знает, — наклонился Такасуги ниже, — кто знает, почему ты боишься.</p><p>Внутри сжалась пружина. Это как раньше: они спорили до хрипоты, порой — до драки. Но тогда голос Такасуги не был так непреклонен, в нём отпечатывалось сомнение за которое, как за шнурок, можно потянуть, распуская узел неуверенности. Сев, Кацура упрямо посмотрел в глаза Такасуги, он не мог бояться. Всё, чему учился он эти годы: долг, Император, страна, клан, родители. Среди них не было места детали под именем Кацура Когоро. Есть вечные вещи, а есть — заменимые.<br/>
Такасуги смотрел спокойно, так, должно быть, смотрят Ками.</p><p>— Я тоже боюсь, — устало ответил Такасуги, — правда, не за себя. За себя бояться я не успел научиться, всё как-то само решилось.<br/>
Отвечая на немой вопрос, он пожал плечами.<br/>
— Я боюсь за тебя. Кто-то здесь должен... хм... проследить за страной.<br/>
— Кто-то?<br/>
— Когоро, ты единственный, в кого можно верить. Особенно теперь. — Кацура зябко поёжился, понимая, что Такасуги говорит о его признании. — Кусака дурнеет на глазах, Тошимаро и Миябе только подливают масла в огонь. Сэнсэй мёртв...<br/>
Он провёл вниз по обнажённой груди Кацуры, тронул повязку.<br/>
— Кто там у нас ещё? Впрочем, и без того всё ясно.<br/>
— А ты? — Кацура накрыл своей рукой чужую. — Можно ли верить в тебя, Шинсаку?<br/>
— До поры до времени, — с печальной весёлостью ухмыльнулся Такасуги, — а пока я хочу, чтобы ты мне кое-что пообещал.</p><p>***</p><p>Время выплёскивалось толчками из разрубленных тел. Оно сворачивалось, усыхало, впитывалось в землю и твердело. Кацура посмотрел вслед рыжему хитокири. Обещание, данное Такасуги, холодком стали поднималось по руке от рукояти револьвера. Он вздохнул, сейчас действительно было не время возвращаться к тому, с чего начал. Его жизнь — слишком ценный ресурс, чтобы расходовать его в порыве глупой мести. Радовало лишь одно — война наконец-то началась.</p><p>Револьвер впитывал лихорадочный жар, теплел, неуклонно напоминая о заключённой внутри силе. И не к месту, совсем не к ситуации вспомнились чужие ладони, обхватывающие его за пояс. Кацура напитывался их теплом, с каждым толчком ощущая новую уверенность, а в последнем выдохе уронил:<br/>
— Обещаю.</p><p>В ту ночь мастер меча Кацура Когоро исчез. И ни смена имени, ни смена оружия — ничто не могло сломать сплавленную между двух тел печать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>